get a grip
by lovebird3000
Summary: sequel to big troubles yes its possible an year after wally's fight with mace he still can't get over it, when they get an destress call from australia numbuh 6 and dizzy are captured, they are going to australia to see something even worcer than mace...
1. Chapter 1: night of nightmares

**get an grip**

disclaimer: i don'won knd

chapter 1: night of nightmare's

wally woke up screaming loud the scars on his body hurting of sweat.

everyone came running into his kuki jumped up to see wally laying down in shock.

''wally, wally are you okay?'', kuki screamed

''no'', he replied under his breath

''what's wrong?'', she asked

''i had an nightmare'', he answered

''oh but nightmares aren't real where was it about?'', kuki asked

''i saw mace in his treu identity he was in the underworld again, but there was this other hell creature i think its also his treu identity but he killed mace for not killing me and he said something like then i'll do it myself'', wally said scared

''oh... that's freakin scary wally you gave me the cripes'', kuki said

''yeah it also did to me'', wally replied

''but remember nightmare's aren't treu'',kuki said

''oh yeah and what about when i was dead huh? that was treu right?'', wally said

''uh...'', kuki had fallen in silence

''but that was real we're talking about a nightmare not about reality are we?'', kuki said

disclaimer: this was my new chappie hope you ppl enjoyed it, i am also busy writing the next chapter for when 2 diffrent worlds meet' but please review! ( i love getting reviews but not to flamy please)


	2. Chapter 2: nightmares or reality?

disclaimer: me don't wanna say it!

chapter 2: nightmares or reality

''yeah i think your right'', wally said

''nothing to worry about'', kuki said, kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her room

''numbuh 5 thinks we should take this serious numbuh 1'', abby said walking to her room

''i think so numbuh 5 its maybe a year ago that it happened, but if numbuh 4 still got nightmare's about it it must be sirious'', nigel replied

''i think numbuh 3 is afraid to but she only said it to calm down numbuh 4'', abby said, and with that she walked into her room and closed the door

nigel kept thinking about it, but he'd go to bed

at wally's room...

''numbuh 3 is right its just my rediculous fear'', wally said to himself and fall asleep

_wally's nightmare_

_''where am i'', wally said to himself and stared at fire breathing cratars_

_''mace!'', he heard a voice saying, wally ducked away when he saw mace in his true identity walking, he stood in front of a creature_

_''mace!'', the creature said_

_''y-y-yes boss'', mace said quite scared_

_''you failed mace, you weren't able to kill wallabee and annabel beatles'', the creature said_

_''i am sorry boss please give me one more chance'', mace begged_

_''no'', the creature said getting a red yellow sword, electric sparks jumping out of it right towards mace, mace has gone in dust, wally shocked and backed of, he fall down and the creature looked at him._

_''so so wallabee beatles, i don't know what your doing here but its coming handy to me'', the creature pulls his sword and pointed it at wally he slashed right trough wally..._

_end of nightmare_

wally woke up screaming again his body sweating again, this time only kuki came, she brought a towel so wally could whipe of the sweat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: this is it till now i hope you enjoyed and plz review no flames!


	3. Chapter 3: a nightmare becomes reality

disclaimer: i don't own knd sighs

chapter 3: a nightmare becomes reality

wally wiped of the sweat and remained in silence

''how can you go on sleeping now'', kuki asked

''i don't know i keep having the same nightmare'', wally answered

''i know something that'll keep nightmares away'', kuki said sweetly

kuki runned to the kitchen and came back with a glass of warm milk, she handed it to wally who dronk it entirely.

''if its not a nightmare but a vision will it return after a glass of milk?'', wally asked

''yes visions always return but this was just a nightmare so don't worry'', kuki said and left the room ,''sleep wel wally'', she said and walked to her room.

that night wally was sleeping again but turned all ways, a view minute's later he woke up screaming and tought ,'' its a vision'', kuki runned inturning the light on and sat down next to wally, '' its a vision butwhat about?'', kuki asked

''the same as first'', wally answered (read chapter 1 for the answer)

''it has to mean something but what?'', kuki said afraid and than the call watch dizzy gave wally before he left for australia started to ring (last chapter of big troubles) wally answered the call and saw his cousin annabel a.k.a numbuh 6 on the screen

''wally is that you?'', annabel started

''yeah what's the matter?'', wally directly answered

''we need help we are under attack, come to australia please'', annabel said and the screen turned black

wally grabbed a bag and got to a plane, kuki jumped in the plane too and they flew of to australia

in australia...

''dizzy watch out behind you!'', annabel screamed

dizzy shot a bottle with the bottle blaster and misted, ''shit! i misted him!'', he screamed out loud

''what do you want? and who are you? i mean what are you?'', annabel screamed

a creature came out of the corner, ''my name is shift mac. gilion, i am a hell creatureand i want you mrs. beatles'', the creauture said

''wait an seccond did you say you are a hell creature and your last name is mac gilion?'', annabel said shocked

''yes mac gilion i am the father of mace mac. gilion'', shift said

''mace...'', annabel said even more shocked than first, ''did you...?''.

''yes! i sended mace here to destroy you and your annoying cousin, sadly mace failed, so he had to pay for failing'', shift said

''my cousin isn't annoying he strong, mace couldn't beat him and you can't either'', annabel said angrily

''i bet i can!'', shift said

''oh yeah proof it", annabel said getting furious

''okay when?'', shift said daring

annabel smiled and said,''right now!''.

''what", shift said confused

the wall broke and huge clouds of dust where visible, everyone coughed, the clouds of dust were gone and wally was there, wally looked around, "what's the problem?", he asked

annabel pointed at the spot where shift was, ''that's the problem", she said

''yeah right there's nothing there'', wally said

annabel looked at the spot and then at wally, ''wally watch out behind you!'', she screamed

wally turned around and saw shift he gasped in shock when he looked him straight into his eyes. wally heart beated so hard everyone could hear it, shift grabbed wally who was so shocked that he couldn't move a finger.

''so so so... you are wallabee right, your lil cousin said i can't beat you couse you beated my son'', shift said almost sqeezing all the air outta wally, wally was breathing heavy and tried to pull himself free, but shift was way much stronger then mace and he couldn't feel his legs.

''well i think your going to be easy'', shift said and threw wally against the wall, wally landed flat on his face and didn't move, kuki fisciously attacked mace from behind, she stabbed him 6 times with a knife in his back, shift grabbed kuki from his back and threw her on top of a moveless wally, shift who was bleeding very much disapeared in nowhere leaving the four kids alone. everyone circled around wally and kuki picked him up.

''are you alright'', she said worried

''why does things like that always happen to him?'', annabel said

''hey mate wake up'', dizzy said

and wally woke up,'' did i win?'', he asked putting hand on his head

''yeah kuki really shocked him, she stabbed him 6x with a knife in his back'', dizzy said

kuki looked pride and worried at the same time

''what's the matter i see worries in your face'', wally said

''i think its not over yet'', kuki said

''me neither'', wally replied

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: what do you think so far huh? do i have to update so yes review **no flames please!**


	4. Chapter 4: enjures and old enemy's

disclaimer: i don't own knd, so that's out

thank you!  
cyrix: thank you very much you really helped me with your review!  
kooky4kuki: thanks for the tips i'll try everything to make my grammar better  
oceansangel: thanks for your sweet sweet review  
dragen95: k...

you stink!  
cody: wimp wimp wimp wimp wimp wimp wimp wimp wimp! hold out wimp flag you see cody you are a wimp!

chapter 4: injures and old enemy's

''let me see what happened to you'', kuki said and searched wally

''kuki you don't have to i am alright'', wally said, the wall blew up and everyone looked at a giant dragon shaped thing going trough the dust clouds.

''it can't be'', annabel said

''mace?'', wally whispered

a big blood shoot eye opened

''no way!'', wally screamed

''yes way!'', mace screamed while coming out of the clouds

''no impossible i killed you'', wally said shocked

''no you didn't i am a hell creature you can't kill a hell creature and i am here to take my revenge!'', mace said angry

''i can finish you like last time'', wally said and pulled a sword from the wall

when the clouds where all gone armor all aroun of mace his body apeared

''how?'', mace said smirking

''no!'', wally yelled

''this ain't happening!'', dizzy said almost crying'

''i got a plan'', wally said

''and that plan is...?'', annabel said

''run away! quick!'', wally screamed and runned away, ''everyone in the plane!'', everyone got into the plane and flew away.

''yeah run you can't beat me anymore!'', mace yelled after them.

inside the plane...

''where to go?'', kuki said stressed

''we are going to cleveland its save there'', wally said

''for now but when they know that we are there they will come for us'', dizzy said

''we'll be ready by then'', wally said more sure then ever

''but why did mace come the seccond time, and shift is stupid name for a badguy'', kuki said

''that's becouse shift isn't his real name'', annabel said

''how do you know that?'', kuki said confused

''i have my sources'', annabel replied

''well what is his real name then?'', kuki asked

''his real name is axe'', annabel said

''axe?'', kuki said

''yes axe i did just read it in the book about evil'', annabel said

''how do you know its him so sure?'', kuki asked

''look kuki you see this picture its mace, look it even say so, here look the tekst says: the father of the hell dragon mace is axem poeple say he is the most evil hell dragon of the world and he is satans best friend'', annabel explained.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: interesting or not? if you want me to go on review, **no flames! understood? good!**


	5. Chapter 5: possible? impossible?

disclaimer: woah how long is it ago i updated this well anyway update time!, don't own knd...

**get a grip**

****

**chapter 5: possible? impossible?**

''i don't understand any crud of this!'', wally said frustrated

''calm down mate'', dizzy said

''calm down!!? calm down!!? how can i calm down!!?, there are 2 killer hell dragons after meh!!'', wally said with a bit of fear in his voice

''are you scared?'', annabel asked wally

''ehm...noo not even a bit'', wally said trying to act tough

''whatever we need to keep an eye on all exits and entries so the dragons won't come back'', annabel said

''oh yea, and we can beat them alone!?'', wally said sarcastic

''you got a point there cuz...'', annabel replied

''ehm..guys..numbuh 5 thinks we have a problem called double trouble'', abby said with a scared tone

''what are you talking about'', wally said nervouse

''numbuh 5 spotted 2 hell dragons!'', abby screamed

''oh god no'', wally replied

''ruuuuuuuuuuun!!!'', abby screamed out loud

the dragons crashed trough the roof, and mace directly swept wally down with his tail

''wally!!!'', kuki screamed and runned towards wally to help him get up

''kuki! watch out!!'', wally screamed

axe hit kuki with one of his claws

''kuki!!'', wally tries to get up but gets took in the mouth with of axe

and the dragons fly away

''come back with wally!!'', kuki screamed after them

''we have to go after them!!'', annabel said

''that's impossible, we can never defeat those dragons alone..'', abby said

''who said something about alone?'', annabel replied

''you got a plan?'', abby asked

''i got a plan, dizzy call your friends!'', annabel said

''yes ann, i am on it!'', dizzy replied

dizzy ran to the phone and called his friends

''okay dizzy's friends are wally's friends also so this have to work!, with team work everythings possible!'', annabel said

everyone agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: soooo hope you enjoyed it, i did now see ya later on this story, **NO FLAMES!!!! and no FLAME like comments!**


End file.
